dynheaddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Towering Internal
Towering Internal is the third scene of Act 5 in Dynamite Headdy. Story After getting rid of Trouble Bruin, Headdy manages to find a way to the interior of the Puppet Tower, where dangerous foes await. Headdy is first surrounded by two Ballon Kellies, who will fly out of control and may hit Headdy if they're struck, so it's best to ignore them and continue upward. Headdy has to dodge fire pillars and machines that drop damaging projectiles until he a arrives to a platform with a bulky center, which will spawn a miniboss: Two spheres attached to the central pillar by smaller balls, and have two attacks: * One is to slam the floor (and hopefully Headdy) while they're spinning. It is kind of tricky to hit them in this stage, as the player has to realize Headdy can only hit them if they're in the same depth. * After three slams the miniboss will change its patter, instead staying still and stretched and swing faster as time goes. One of the arms will eventually move diagonally to sweep the floor and the other will sweep the celing, making it difficult to avoid due to the sheer speed of the machine. It will slow down after being done, each arm will go up and down (yet still perpendicular to the main pillar) and start swinging faster and faster. They will eventually slow down and the pattern will be repeated. After this boss is defeated, Headdy is free to continue upwards, but now the outer wall of the Puppet Tower will shoot cannonballs at him. They will stop when Headdy encounters the next miniboss: Armordillo. Armordillo will initially arrive as a ball and will go around the platform, with Headdy having to jump over him twice. He will spit his armor in two around his body, and jump twice to the left, then four times to the right, then twice to the left again, and will then duck and reform as a ball and spin around, repeating the pattern. Headdy has to hit him underneath his armor, in mid-air while he's jumping. It can be tricky, but Headcase is located at the top of the second platform, and has a number of helpful power ups for our hero: *With the Ticker Head and appropriate timing, Headdy can freeze Armordillo in mid-jump, exposing his vulnerable spot and allowing Headdy to hit him enough times to be defeated in one sitting. *With the Triple Head, it is possible to hit him without needing to be under him, allowing players to be more cautious on avoiding him rather than hitting him. *With the Forcefield Head, Headdy can stay near Armordillo wherever he lands, ensuring a hit on two. He has to be careful not to get hit due to the small range of the Forcefield Head. Once the Soldier's defeated, there's no stopping Headdy from reaching the end of the Tower. Items *A single banana is found at the end of the level, in clear view of the player. Secret Bonus Points *Get to the first miniboss and defeat him without taking a single hit. Trivia The name of the level is a reference to Towering Infernal.